The Hot Spring
by Repiece
Summary: Kenichi in the Ryozanpaku Hot Springs.  Sequel to Her Disciple.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi.

**Rated M for a reason. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Spring<br>**

Kenichi let out a sigh and then stared up at the night sky. He could see a bunch of stars high up in the dark sky as he thought back to what happened a couple of days ago. He sunk deeper into the water of the hot spring that was conveniently located inside the Ryozanpaku. He was finally granted the chance to use the hot tub by the Elder and enjoyed every second he was in it. However, he did have a hard time staying still as he thought back to the certain incident that happened between himself and one of his teachers here at the Ryozanpaku Dojo.

He still couldn't believe what happened. One moment he was cleaning the Dojo just like a good student does and then next thing he knew, he was releasing his semen inside his very attractive and smoking hot weapon's teacher, Shigure. It all felt like a big bad wet dream that he thought he would wake up from any moment, but it turned out, after some excruciating painful and torturous training later in that day, that it actually happened.

This led to another problem. As fate would have it, as soon as both partners were finished with their first ever experience of sex, the entire gang who lived in Ryozanpaku returned from their so called shopping trip. It was so called mostly because Miu brought everything with the Masters only carrying the bags and disappointed looks on their faces. Anyway, Kenichi was so shocked to hear the sound of Miu's voice that he froze in fear. He didn't really even know what to do at the moment. If they were caught, who knows how the entire Ryozanpaku family would react to this.

Shigure looked at him with a confusing look and he was shocked to see her give him a look like that. I mean, couldn't she see the situation she was in. He had his penis inside of her and she gave him a confusing look as to why he was panicking. Luckily for him, she understood his explanation of the situation and was able to get her off him, despite missing the warm feeling of being inside her. After fixing their clothing as quickly as possible, Miu knocked on the door to her room. Shigure answered the door with Kenichi behind her and he smiled at Miu like nothing happened between him and Shigure.

He sighed again and lowered himself down into the water so that his nose was almost touching the water. He was so close to getting caught that who knows what Miu might have done. Hopefully, something like that wouldn't happen again.

"Keni...chi..."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kenichi screamed in surprise and jumped out of the water at the all too familiar voice. He swam to the other side of the hot spring as he started hyperventilating at the sight of the same person he lost his virginity to. Shigure wasn't fazed by his reaction as she found this to be normal for her disciple. She had a towel covering her naked body as she sat down at the edge of the hot spring, her feet in the water. "W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He shouted.

"I thought that you...might want some company..." She answered his question in her normal matter. What really surprised Kenichi was that she didn't seem to be any different from her usual self after what he and she did. Then again, it was Shigure so she might not know how to react to something like that.

"B-B-B-But...w-w-why would you...I mean..." Kenichi had no response to that. He really didn't. In fact he really didn't know what to do in this situation. He watched her as she kicked her legs back and forth and stare down at her legs like he wasn't even there. "Umm...Shigure...san..." He called to her. When she turned her head to look at him, he blushed and looked away from embarrassment.

Shigure felt her chest tighten a bit when Kenichi turned his head away as soon as she looked at him. She wondered if what they did was wrong and now he hated her. She didn't want that. She loved Kenichi very much. She didn't know when she fell in love with her disciple, but she wanted his attention more that any other person. Mostly it was due to the fact that he never trained with her because he refused to use weapons. This made her feel empty inside, but it made her want to spend time with him more. There was also the fact that he refuses to fight a girl because his mother taught him not to do so and she knew that if she asked him to a fight, he would decline saying that he couldn't fight her because she was a woman. This made her heart beat faster.

"Kenichi...is something...wrong?" She asked. "Is it...me?"

"Ah! No! It's nothing...you just surprised me that's all!" He explained to her. She noticed that he still didn't make eye contact with her, despite turning his head back around. She frowned and looked back at the water. She slowly descended into the hot spring. Kenichi saw her begin to move and his face became hotter and it was not because of the temperature of the water. She saw that he still didn't look at her and the tightness in her chest became stronger.

The two of them stayed where they were for a while. The awkward atmosphere was too much for Kenichi to handle. He hated this awkward feeling. He had to get out of here before anything serious happens. Heck, they could end up doing it again. Not that he didn't mind, after all he was a high school teenager who's hormones were raging to their maximum, but he didn't want to get caught by the Masters or worse, Miu. What would she think if they caught her?

He heard the sound of Shigure moving in the water and turned his head quickly to be met face to face with his teacher. He didn't know how she was able to get in front of him so quickly, but then again she was Master level. He gulped as she looked at him straight in his eyes. "Kenichi..." She spoke quietly before looking down in the water.

"Ano...what is S-S-Shigure-san?" He asked nervously.

"Do you...hate me?"

"Huh? W-Wha...? Of course not! Why would you ask me such a question?" He asked, feeling slightly hurt that she would think that he hated her. He would never hate her or any of his masters, despite all the pain and torture he had to go through. Okay, he might hate them a little bit, but he wouldn't ever tell them that. After all, if it wasn't for them, he would have never become as strong as he was. He wouldn't have as many friends as he does now. Who knows what could have happened if he never met Miu.

"...are you sure?"

"Yes! I would never hate you!"

"I see..." She replied with a bright warm smile appearing on her face.

"But why would you think that I hate you?"

"Because you keep looking away...from me..." She replied, looking at him. Kenichi cursed mentally. He couldn't make eye contact with her because he nervous and a bit awkward seeing her alone after what they did. He didn't even think of the possibility that she might think he hated her.

"Shigure-san...there is another reason why I did that..." He responded to her. She looked at him with a questioning look. "...it's because of what we did..." He muttered silently as his face turned red.

"Why?"

"Well...umm...I...don't you feel weird being next to me after what we did?"

She shook her head. "No..." She replied.

"Huh? You don't?"

"No...because I love you Kenichi..." She said those three words again so easily.

"Shigure...san..." He said with his eyes widened in shock.

"Do you...love me too?" His eyes pulsed at her question. He didn't know how to respond to that question. Did he lover her?

"I..." He began, but couldn't finish as he wondered himself that same question. He never thought that one of his masters would tell him that she loved him. He would only imagine such a thing in his dreams, but this was reality and he wasn't sure if he loved her or not. "I...I don't know..." He said. He didn't dare look at her as he probably figured she had a look of pain on her face. Heck, there was even a possibility that she was crying. He lifted his head to take a peak at her, but to his surprise, she wasn't sad or had a look of pain on her face. In fact, she was smiling at him. "Shigure...san...?"

"It's okay...it's okay if you don't feel the same...I just want you to know...that I love you..." He couldn't believe she told him that. He looked down at the water. Even though he didn't know whether he loved her or not, she still loved him. It made him feel bad. It made him feel like he was a worthless piece of trash that ignored the feelings of a girl. If his mom were here, then she would have smacked the daylights out of him. In fact, her punishment might be worse than anything the Masters could think of.

He lifted his head up again and looked at her. "Shigure-san..." He said in a serious voice.

"Hai..." She asked, raising her eyebrow. He placed his hands on her shoulders and to her surprise, he kissed her. Her eyes widened at the feeling of his lips on hers, but she slowly closed her eyes and kissed Kenichi back. They stayed like this for a while before he pulled away from her. "Kenichi..." She moaned as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Shigure-san...I...I'm probably the worst..." She made a slight noise in surprise. "I'm stepping on your feelings for me even though I don't know what my own are...it just makes me feel like I'm nothing but trash."

"No...Kenichi...I understand..."

"No!" He raised his voice. "...I don't want to see you sad because of this. I don't want to hurt you by stepping on your feelings like this." He told her. Yes, he didn't want to do that. He still didn't know if he had the same feelings as she did for him, but he wouldn't regret the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "Shigure-san...I love you too!" Shigure gasped and eyes widened at his words. For the first time in who knows how long, she felt tears roll down her cheeks. They were tears of happiness. However, Kenichi thought the tears meant something different. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I..." Shigure stopped him with a kiss. Kenichi was surprised by this, but closed his eyes and kissed her back.

The two started using their tongues. Their tongues battled with each other and explored every corner of their mouths. They continued doing so until they had to pull away to catch their breaths. A trail of saliva was left as they separated and then they looked at each other, blushes on their cheeks. "Kenichi..." She moaned. Kenichi leaned closer and started kissing the skin on her neck. She let out a delighted moan at the feeling of his lips on her neck. She moved her hands to behind his head and pulled him closer to her. "Ahh..." She moaned again as he managed to find her sweet spot. He heard the way she moaned and continued to kiss the same spot over and over again. Her reaction were the same and he loved the way her voice rang in his ears.

He then moved lower to her collarbone and placed several kisses on it. "Shigure...san..." He said between his kisses. He then started to suck her neck again, doing it on her sweet spot again. This resulted in her grabbing his hair and pulling on it. He didn't mind it though as he knew what he was doing was making her feel so damn good. He then pulled away, but then kissed her again.

As they kissed, Shigure could feel his member press against her and her face felt warmer. She pulled away, leaving her disciple a bit disappointed. She then stood up and he watched as she removed the towel to reveal her naked body to the person she loved. "Kenichi...stand up..." She told him. He didn't bother asking why and did as she he was told. He stood up and covered his groin area from embarrassment.

"Ano...Shigura-san..."

"Sit at the...edge..." She pointed toward the edge of the hot spring. He looked at where she pointed and nodded his head. He sat down and then watched as she lowered herself down back in the water in front of him.

"Shigure-san...what are you...?" He asked, but his question was answered as she grabbed his shaft and started moving her hand up and down. He shivered at her touch. He let out a moan as she moved her hand faster. Shigure was amazed at how big his shaft has gotten from her doing what she was doing. Not only that, but she soon felt the tip of his cock get sticky and wet. She suddenly remembered the substance that he emptied inside her the first time they had sex and became curious. Without warning, Shigure licked the tip.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Kenichi let out a loud moan. This caused Shigure to look up at him to see his reaction. He had a weird expression on his face, but it didn't look like a bad one, so she gave the tip another lick. He let out the same moan as before and so she gave it another lick. She found the taste to be a little salty, but it was all that bad. She decided to take it up a step and took the head in her mouth. The moan that her lover let out was even louder. She didn't know if that meant that what she was doing was good or not, but she didn't stop unless he told her too. She began bobbing her head up and down like licking an ice pop and Kenichi moaned her name in ecstasy. She continued giving Kenichi a blow job and it wasn't long before he was closing in on his orgasm.

For Kenichi, he was amazed at how good it was to get a blow job from Shigure. It was something he always wondered how it would feel, but he never expected it to feel this damn good. If he had the option, he would have wanted it to be like this for days, but he was getting close to his release. "Shigure-san...I'm..." He warned her, but she only continued. He then felt his release come and he shot his load into her mouth. Shigure tried her best to take every ounce of his semen, but he shot such a big load that she had pull away and watch as his cum fell on her face and breasts.

Kenichi panted for air as he just experienced one of the best orgasms he ever had. He looked down at the woman who gave him such an orgasm and saw her lick the remaining semen that was on her body. "Kenichi...you taste...good..." She moaned and it made him blush.

"D-D-Don't say that..." He felt embarrassed. Shigure smiled at him and then stood up. She put her hands behind his head and pulled him toward her mounds. "S-Shigure-san?" He asked with his voice muffled.

"Please..." She pleaded. She hoped he knew what she wanted and when he placed his mouth over one of her breasts, she was glad that he understood. "Aaaahhh!" She moaned as he used his tongue to lick her erect nipple. He used his free arm to please her other breast and increased the pleasure she was feeling. She slowly leaned into him, which caused her lover to lean back down to the floor. She straddled his waist and leaned her upper body down to him so that he could continue sucking on her breast. He switched breasts and it caused Shigure to let out another moan. He used his free hand to roam around her body. From her back, to her waist and to her leg. "Keni...chi...ahhhhh..."

With the sound of a pop, he released her breasts and she groaned in disappointment. She lifted herself up and sat down at his waist. "Shigure-san..." He was mesmerized by the sight of her. Her curved figure, perfect breasts and silky smooth skin. She smiled down at him and moved her hand behind her to touch his penis. He groaned at her touch and she moved her hand up and down. Once his penis was erect, she lifted herself up over it and then slowly began lowering herself on it. "Ahhhh..." He moaned at the feeling of being inside his sensei once again. The warm, wet, and tight feeling he felt before was there again.

Shigure moaned as well as she could feel his entire shaft enter her, the tip touching her womb. "Keni...chi..." She moaned and then started moving. She placed her hands on his well toned chest to hold her balance and moved up and down. Kenichi had his eyes closed as he just focused on the pleasure of having sex again with Shigure. He couldn't believe that he was doing it again with her. He thought that it would have been a one time thing, but apparently it wasn't. He placed his hands on her waist to help her in her movements and eventually started using his hips to thrust upward. "Aaaahhh!"

She moaned loudly as he matched her every thrust. He opened his eyes to see her flustered face as she had her eyes closed. His eyes then moved down to her breasts and saw how perfectly they were moving with their every motion. Unable to hold off on touching them, he placed his hands on her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. This made Shigure moan even louder and push herself up as she arched her back. He moved his hands in a circular motion and gave her plenty of squeezes as she kept moaning his name in satisfaction.

He lifted himself up and placed his hands on her waist so that he could lower her down to the floor with him on top. She looked up at him, wondering what he was doing, but her question was answered as he thrust forward. The new position they were in made his shaft hit her womb every time he thrust into her. He placed his hands on her large mounds again and moved them in a circular motion. Shigure couldn't even explain how good she was feeling with the person she loved doing this to her. He stopped pleasuring her breasts and lowered himself to give her a kiss on the lips. When he did that, she moved her hands behind him and roamed his back.

"Shigure-san..." He moaned her name in between kisses as he could feel his second orgasm coming.

"Keni...chi..." She did the same, her climax approaching as well. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist to push him deeper and deeper inside of her. Kenichi's thrusts soon increased in speed. He could feel his climax approaching quickly. He kissed her one more time before he could feel the walls of her vagina gripping his penis and both lovers arch their backs as they reached their incredible orgasms. They screamed each others name as Kenichi pumped his load inside of her. Shigure could feel his warm essence enter womb as it felt incredible, especially when it was mixed with her own orgasms.

When their orgasms subsided, both couples looked at each other and then locked lips again. Shigure could feel her lover's cum oozing out of her a she stayed inside of her for a while longer. Kenichi wasn't sure when they might do this again, so he wanted to savor the feeling of being inside of her longer. They finished kissing and it took every ounce of his being to pull out of her. He did and rolled off of her to her side. Both were catching their breaths as they looked up to the night sky that was filled with many stars.

"Shigure-san...that was...amazing..." He told her in between breaths.

"Y...es..." She replied with a smile as she turned her head to look at him. He did the same and smiled back at her. Then he saw her eyes changed direction and raised an eyebrow wondering what she was looking at. He slowly turned his head around and his eyes widened. There, in nothing but a towel was Miu. He could feel his heart racing as fast as humanly possible as they were caught by the one person he didn't want to get caught by. He quickly sat up.

"Miu-san...this is...I mean..." He saw how red her face was and noticed that she was looking down at the thing in between his legs. His face got red from embarrassment and he quickly covered his groin area with his hands.

"Kenichi...san...Shigure...what...how did this...you two..." Miu couldn't find the right words to explain this situation. She was so shocked, so flustered that you could literally see steam coming out her head and it wasn't from the hot spring.

"Miu-san! I can explain! You see...me and Shigure-san...we..."

"...just had sex..." She finished for him as Kenichi's jaw dropped to the ground at how easy she was able to say it.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" He yelled.

"I can't believe it...Kenichi-san and Shigure..." Miu could feel her chest tighten at the realization that Kenichi and Shigure had that kind of relationship. She didn't know what to think of this. She could feel tears threaten to fall and it made Kenichi panic, knowing that if she cried then he would feel like shit and possibly face the worst type of punishment from the Elder. Heck, he could kill him.

"Miu..." Shigure spoke. Kenichi slightly shook in fear at what she was going to tell her. He watched as she stood up and walked over to her. Miu took a step back as she approached her. "...if you want...you could have sex with Kenichi..." There was silence. Kenichi's jaw dropped to the ground in total shock. Miu's face turned the most possible shade of red. Shigure had an expressionless face.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SHIGURE? I C-CAN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Miu screamed and waved her arms up and down. Unfortunately, that caused the towel she had to fall to the ground, making her naked body exposed to both of them. Kenichi eyes popped out of his head and placed a hand to his nose to stop the upcoming nose bleed. Miu looked down and quickly used her hands to cover herself as screamed. She dropped to her knees so that it could cover her more.

"Why...not?" She asked.

"Because...I-I...I...you and Kenichi-san..." Miu tried to find an answer to her question, but she couldn't come up with one.

"It's okay...I will join too!" She pumped her fist, thinking she solved the problem.

"WHAT?" Miu and Kenichi screamed in unison. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Don't get him wrong, he would be glad to have a threesome with two of the most gorgeous woman he ever met, but this was so sudden. Not only that, but if the other Masters found out about it, who knows what could happen. Especially if the Elder found out. He would be killed!

"Shigure-san...I don't know if that's a good idea..." Kenichi told her. Miu's eyes widened at his words. She suddenly had this feeling that Kenichi preferred Shigure over her and because of that he didn't want to have sex with her. She didn't if she was going to regret the next few words or not, but she knew she couldn't lose to Shigure.

"It's okay..." She suddenly said as the two of them looked at her. "...if it is with Kenichi-san...then it's okay..." Her face got really red as she finished. Kenichi;s eyes widened at her words. He thought he was hearing things, but looking at her, he knew she meant every word.

"Miu...san..." He was then shocked by her standing up and suddenly running toward him. He fell on his back as Miu was now above him. He could see in her eyes that she was afraid, but wanted to do this with him. He gulped as she lowered herself and kissed him. Kenichi still didn't believe that this was happening. Miu, the girl who brought him to Ryozanpaku, the girl who helped him become the fighter he was today, the girl who not only stole his heart, but also introduced him to another person he fell in love with as well as her, was kissing him. He never thought this day was going to come, especially since Elder always told him that in order to be with her, he had to defeat him, which of course was impossible.

She pulled away and looked down at the boy who took her first kiss and soon was going to take her first time as well. "Kenichi-san..." She said as he looked at her. He smiled back and lifted himself up to kiss her. She was surprised by this, but felt so happy that the person she fell in love with was kissing her back. He raised himself along with her and let her sit on his lap. She blushed at the feeling of Kenichi's cock pressing against her and pulled away quickly. He was shocked by this, but knew why she did it. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry...Miu-san...I won't do anything unless you give me the say so...okay..." He told her. Miu was touched by how kind he was. She felt tears of joy start to sting her eyes. Kenichi wasn't sure what to make of her watery eyes, but when she kissed him again, he knew those tears were not of sadness. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She gave him a nod and he took this as a notion to go on. He did so and placed his mouth over one of her breasts. Miu let out a loud moan at the contact of his warm mouth over her mound.

"K-Kenichi-san...ahhhhhh!" Miu screamed as he started to used his tongue over her nipple. He placed his other hand on the other breast and moved his hands the same way as he did with Shigure's breasts. He switched breasts and pleasured the other one with his mouth. Miu never felt this wonderful and incredible sensation before in her entire life. She could feel the area in between her legs get both wet and warm as he continued to pleasure her. He let go of her breast and gave her another kiss. She then started to lower her down on her back. He started to roam his hands all over her body. Every touch send shivers run down Miu's back.

He broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck and then left a trail of kisses down to her collarbone, then her chest, gave a peck to each breast and then to her stomach before stopping her her pussy. Miu's face turned completely red as he stared at her most private part of her body. "Kenichi-san...don't stare...it's too embarrassing..." She told him.

"Ah...sorry Miu-san..." He apologized. He looked at her and waited for some type of response. She slowly nodded her head and he nodded back. He then gave her wet folds a kiss. Miu let out a loud scream at the feeling of his tongue against her vagina. To hear her scream like that was like music to his ears. He wanted to hear more, so he licked her pussy again. He was rewarded with that same scream and so he repeated the same movements.

Shigure watched in awe as she sat down on her legs and observed her lover make Miu feel so much pleasure. She could feel her own womanhood get wet from just watching them. She stared at Miu and as she did, an idea popped in her head. She got up and walked over to them. The Elder's granddaughter opened her eyes and saw Shigure now stand above her. 'S-Shigure...?" She asked and the next thing she knew, Shigure lowered herself down on her face. She was shocked by this motion, but knew what Shigure was trying to make her do. So, Miu gave her vagina a lick and this time, the older woman let out a moan.

Kenichi lifted his head slightly to see what was going on and his eyes widened in awe at what was happening. Miu was doing the same thing he was doing to her pussy to Shigures. He never thought he would see something like that with his own eyes and it was definitely turning him on. He showed it by pleasuring Miu twice as hard. His blond haired classmate was shocked by what he was doing and a few seconds later, she screamed into her orgasm. Kenichi's eyes widened at her sudden climax, but drank every bit of it. He then heard Shigure scream again and knew that she had her own orgasm.

"Miu-san..." Kenichi moaned her name as she tried to catch her breath. Shigure lifted herself off of her. They both looked at her and saw how flustered she look. They both smiled and Kenichi went up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Kenichi-san..." Miu moaned at the kiss. She knew what was coming next and she knew she was ready for it. She may not be taking Kenichi's first time as he will do for her, but as long as it was him that she was giving her first time to, she didn't mind it. "Kenichi-san...I'm ready..." He told her.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked. She gave him a warm smile and nodded her head. "Okay then..." He replied and positioned himself at her entrance. Miu felt her heart beat fast in both excitement and fear. However, she knew she could trust Kenichi. She wouldn't want to do this with anyone but him. She flinched slightly as she felt the tip enter her. Just the feeling of the tip sent shivers down her spine. As he pushed further in, she felt pain. He then stopped at her barrier. "Miu-san..." He looked at her one more time. She had her eyes shut when she gave him a nod. He then pushed through. His first thought was too quiet her scream by kissing her, but he was beat to it as Shigure locked lips with her.

Miu focused more on the pain than the fact that Shigure was the one kissing her. She had been in so many fights, but none of them ever gave her as much pain as her hymen breaking. Kenichi was aroused at watching the two of them kiss, but it only increased at how tight Miu felt. Her walls were like vice grips. They were clamping on his erection so much that he felt like cumming right there and now. He didn't know whether it was okay to move as Shigure and Miu continued to kiss. However, he couldn't wait any longer and started moving.

When Kenichi started moving, Miu felt pain, but it was not as bad as when her hymen broke. At the same time, Shigure pulled away from the kiss and watched the flustered face of Miu as her lover thrust into her. Kenichi did the same and he was glad that she had a look of pleasure instead of pain. Now that he knew she was enjoying it, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his movements.

"Ahhhh! Kenichi-san...this feels so good..." She moaned in ecstasy as her breasts bounced with every movement.

"Y-Yeah..." He groaned in response as her tight pussy was incredible. Shigure looked at the two before crawling toward Kenichi. He saw his first lover crawl toward him and wondered what she was going to do. "S-Shigure-san..." She smiled at him and then kissed him. She could taste Miu's cum in his mouth, but didn't mind it as she just loved kissing Kenichi. Miu watched her kiss Kenichi, but she didn't mind it as it seemed to increase his movements.

Soon, both of them were reaching their orgasms. Kenichi broke the kiss with Shigure and focused on Miu. He grabbed her legs and lifted her butt off the ground a bit before thrusting into her as fast as he could. "Ahhhhh! Kenichi-san...I can't..."

"Me too...Miu-san..." He told her. He then gave one final thrust as they screamed each others name. Miu felt Kenichi's sperm enter her womb. He jerked every ounce of his semen into Miu as he moaned with every quick thrust. When it subsided, he pulled away from her and watched as some of his cum oozed out of her vagina, as well as her cum and the blood from her hymen breaking.

"T-That was...amazing..." Miu said in between breaths.

"Y-Yeah..." He replied and then kissed her.

"Me...next..." Shigure told him, making his eyes widen in shock.'

"Can't I take a break first..."

"No...this is...training..."

"HUH?"

"If Kenichi-san does it with Shigure again...then I want to do again too!"

"HUH?"

Kenichi never got any sleep that night.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Well, here is the sequel! I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
